


poplar St.

by Cyanide0516



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anonymous Sex, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide0516/pseuds/Cyanide0516
Summary: 我即浪漫本身，解救沉沦爱情的瘾者





	1. poplar street

**Author's Note:**

> 配合BGM:Poplar St–glass animal食用更佳

01  
我还记得住在对街的横山裕。他来这条街的那天刚刚从婚礼现场出来，他挽着他丈夫的左手，炫耀那颗硕大的钻戒——这比街区里其他妻子的戒指上的钻石更加贵重，这是他那个富有，帅气，但又很少出现在这条街的丈夫从南非挑选出来专门打造的婚戒。  
但是他们居住的地方偏偏是杨树街。一条鱼龙混杂的街道，左边就是横山裕这样的富人住的豪宅，右边则是一栋栋的公寓，挤着像我们一家这样的穷人。  
当时他穿着白色的婚纱，带着假发出现在所有人面前，我们都以为他是一个高挑健壮的俄罗斯混血女人，擅长厨艺。等到某次倒垃圾的时候才发现这栋豪华的房子里只住着一个喜欢穿女人裙子的纯种日本男人。  
我当时还只有十四岁，那条白色裙子裹住的身体给我留下了深刻印象。  
过分美丽，迷人至极。  
02  
十五岁的时候我开始尝试着给每家每户送牛奶和报纸以赚取零花钱来买上一台Costco的望远镜。我把附近的公寓楼跑遍了，发现都不需要我这样瘦弱的孩子来搬运牛奶——送奶公司有专门的送奶工，而报纸也不是必要的，他们可以在去商业区的路上买上一份带着油墨香的新闻报纸，而不是拿着过时的社区消息只是为了在超市里面哄抢物资。  
横山裕不一样，他认认真真的听我说完以后，订了整整三年的服务，刚刚好够我买上一台望远镜。  
他的英语还不算太熟练，但是表达出来的意思很简单。  
“这些钱是你的了，拿去吧。”  
从此我就是这栋别墅的送奶工。那一小笔资金我也拿去买了望远镜，虽然看不到星星，但是可以看得清横山裕家的一举一动。   
然后我也知道了该如何好好的去抚慰这个男人。  
03  
——用力的贯穿他温暖的肠道，他圆润的脚趾会蜷缩在一起，腿会不自觉的勾上腰间，提起来之后，他永远饱满红润的嘴唇会发出一些单音节，连在一起所表达的意思是在欲迎还拒；过分修长的指节挡住男人看向他的视线，也遮住了他的泪眼，浅粉色的乳珠随着身体一起律动。  
造物主给了他完美的体态。他给我的望远镜正好构成了我的上帝视角。  
他那个富有，年轻帅气的丈夫很少出现，每一次出现都会有这种香艳的场景出现，即使窗户关着，横山裕永远不会好好拉上窗帘。  
荡妇。  
我学会了如何去爱抚他，也学会了如何夸奖他。  
那年我十六岁，过完生日后的第二天我的母亲从我房间里换下黏有不明液体的床单。  
到了晚上她会贴心的为我锁上门，而我拿着横山裕给我的钱买的望远镜偷窥他的生活。  
04  
横山裕穿两种颜色的衣服最好看。一个是白色的婚纱，另一个是黑色的和服。据说那是他们民族的传统服饰，只有结了婚的人才能穿。这三年来并没有什么重要的场合出席，所以他唯一一次穿上是在他丈夫的葬礼。  
据说是飞机失事，有几个劫匪混进去了，不幸的消息。  
但是他没有看上去那么不幸，并没有表现得像个刚刚死了丈夫的寡妇。甚至都不太像和躺在棺材里的那个人结过婚的感觉。我同我的母亲一齐出席了这次葬礼，同他表达了慰问之情，劝他节哀顺变。  
按照他的英语水平大概是一只耳朵进一只耳朵出。他好像只能听懂他的丈夫说的英语，就那么几个单词，虽然和我交流并不多，但是我知道他也在努力的学习英语，可惜效果不佳。  
“slut.”  
我知道那个男人这样亲昵的说过。他好像也有问我这个单词什么意思。  
我不会告诉一个追随丈夫来到异国打拼事业的家庭主妇，但是我可以告诉一个死了丈夫的寡妇。  
05  
过了丧期后，他依旧过着自己的生活，和从前别无二致，只是总有人陪着他一起回家，做我想做的事。  
我的母亲也改口对他的称呼，以前大家都是叫他“横山先生”，现在她在洗衣房碰到其他的家庭主妇的时候管他叫“娼妓”。  
只是因为他没有寡妇该有的样子，即使他是一个男人，他的丈夫去世后就应该守着房子，直到老死。教会的神父还会对他恭敬有加，认真的叫他“横山先生”。  
然而他打破了这条街的规矩，每天穿着和妓女一样的打扮涂着口红开车出门，在夜深的时候带回来男人尽情玩乐，和教会神父的死对头有名的妓女休金斯小姐有的一拼。从此拥蹙神父的主妇们警惕着富人区的横山先生，生怕自己的丈夫被他带走一去不复返。  
我知道他有这个资本，他就是浪漫的化身。  
06  
我在十七岁的时候想要约他出来，可是他太忙了，忙到没有时间来看看我这个可怜向他乞尾求饶的送奶工，我们结束了这段关系，第二年他也没有续订牛奶和报纸，说是已经不需要了。  
我已经没有理由再去见他了，可是我想要那么一个机会。只是因为我是一个可怜的小男孩。在我为他服务的那三年里，他会用日语称呼我为“可怜的小男孩”，三年后依旧如此。  
“可怜的男孩。”我们在一个派对遇见了，他穿着黑色的高领毛衣，手里端着高脚酒杯，“我送你回家吧。”   
他按照约定将车停进别墅车库里，“我记得你家在对面，需要我送你上楼吗？”  
车里没有开灯，他的嘴唇还是那么红润。我吞下了我的唾液。再次感叹造物主的偏心。  
我在车里亲吻了他，向他表明了来意。  
“可怜的男孩。”他用他的方式回复我，“我们上楼吧。”  
于是我们从离开车库以后，我和横山裕做了。以前在梦里的那些画面也一点点实现，过于白皙的皮肤极易留下淤青，而我成为了第一个在他身上留下淤青并且拉上天鹅绒窗帘的人。我对他身体的每一个敏感点了如指掌，我知道该在什么时候做什么事，我太了解他了，仿佛我们就是天生一对。  
我经常会留在他的房间里，他教会了我抽烟，如何喝酒，以及如何让他达到高潮的技巧。  
真是个荡妇。  
他穿着TomFord的内裤，一边抽着烟，给我展示他新买的Jimmy choo，问我喜不喜欢。  
“只要是你喜欢的，我就很喜欢。”  
然后他又穿上我第一次见到他的时候那套白色的婚纱，拿着卷发棒将他留长的头发弄弯，另一只手沾上红色的唇膏在嘴上点来点去。我还记得他头上别着夹子是粉红色的，手上的那颗硕大，由他早逝的丈夫从南非带来的钻石戒指也早已换成他喜欢的银色男戒。  
“喜欢吗？”  
我们在他巨大的试衣间的沙发上做爱，那条裙子已经被我亲手弄坏，他气喘吁吁的向我求饶，然后颤颤巍巍地射在床上。  
07  
晚上我接到了他的电话，电话的接线员同我说这是一个指定让我付费的匿名电话，我说，好。  
当我接起电话的时候，他什么也没说。没有像以前那样称呼我为“可怜的男孩”，在电话里的只有他的呼吸声。  
“需要让我来找你吗？”  
“……不用，谢谢。”他终于开口说话，然后我听见酒杯被重重放在桌子上的声音，他礼貌的询问我，就像我当初出现在他家门口问他能不能订一份牛奶一样。“我可以说日语吗？”  
“当然。”我用日语回答，为了他我特意选择了日语专业，他也会简单的教上我两句。我也经常以这个名义去他家。  
“我要准备离开杨树街了，我想回日本老家去。”他的语气像是在撒娇，说话的尾音永远是往下撇，“你要好好学习啊。”  
“怎么突然要走了?你不是——”  
“我太累了，我不想再爱你了，和十八岁的小孩子谈恋爱真麻烦，天大的麻烦，比住在街尾的老太婆还要啰嗦，我太累了，我要永远离开这个鬼地方，再见了，你个贫民窟的混蛋——”  
第二天当我起床的时候对街的别墅里面已经没有人了，仿佛一切都像是一个梦，我不过还是个贫民窟的孩子，一无所有。  
我再也没有见过他。  
仿佛只是杨树街夏天的绮梦，当清晨的第一杯牛奶饮尽后，就会遗忘的一干二净。


	2. god bless you part.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我也必使她的宴乐、节期、月朔、安息日，并她的一切大会，都止息了。  
“我也必毁坏她的葡萄树和无花果树，就是她说‘这是我所爱的给我为赏赐’的。我必使这些树变为荒林，为田野的走兽所吃。  
我必追讨她素日给诸巴力烧香的罪，那时她佩带耳环和别样妆饰，随从她所爱的，却忘记我。”这是耶和华说的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 村上神父的故事。  
配合BGM:love is blind–椎名林檎 食用更佳

01  
在年轻的寡妇没有变成寡妇之前，村上神父已经到达了这片一半贫瘠一半没有信仰的街道。他在好几个国家间施道布教，只为了崇高的理想——为了神的旨意，为了神能降临世间拯救痛苦不堪的人们。  
他亲自祝福了这对新人，祝福他们得到了神的旨意而在此成为夫妻。结果年轻美丽的妻子绷不住笑意，笑出声来。村上神父当时只是觉得这位年轻美丽的妻子不过是过于年轻早早结婚完成人生目标来自俄罗斯的无知混血女人，谁都没想到像他这种不信教的男人为了和心爱的人结婚男扮女装走进神圣的教堂。这极大的玷污了村上神父心中最清贫，最好的杨树街教堂。  
他保持他极大的礼貌，在他们结婚搬入之后村上神父也依旧称呼他为“横山先生”。横山先生也不过是微笑点头示意，同样的称呼他为“村上神父”，但是两个人从未用日语相互交流过。  
这仅仅是表面。因为私底下横山先生因为结婚的原因也经常在周末出入教堂做礼拜，虔诚的祷告他远在异乡打拼的丈夫能平安归来。  
横山先生只在教堂祷告，从未向神父忏悔过。  
相熟的家庭主妇问过温柔的横山先生，为什么从未进行过忏悔，没有什么需要和神父一对一祈求神的原谅嘛？  
横山先生从未回答过。于是这些无所事事，八卦欲爆棚的家庭主妇便告诉了村上神父，希望从他这里得到答案。然而在神父这里也得到了无可奉告的答案。  
这件事情的答案在横山先生的丈夫下葬后浮出了水面。  
02  
葬礼举行的当天，横山先生穿着黑色的留袖出席葬礼，这是已婚妇女才会穿的衣服。村上神父一时之间忘记为他的丈夫继续祷告，当他回过神来的时候，横山先生坐在他的下方，接受来自这个街区的安慰。  
年轻而又美丽的寡妇。年轻的神父抓着十字架在心里乞求神的宽恕，祈求寡妇能在葬礼结束后来向他祷告。  
全知全能的神啊。村上神父跪下来祷告。  
当夜间的聚会散场之后，横山先生叫住了村上神父，说他需要神父的指导。 愿望实现了。神父的脚步放缓，将所有的人送走之后留了下来。“横山先生有什么需要指导的事情呢？”  
醉醺醺的寡妇已经忘记自己说过的话，只是一个劲的望着神父傻笑。“村上。” “神会原谅我的所作所为嘛，村上。” 寡妇因为酒精而失去了理智，他开始说日语，这是三年来他们第一次用日语交谈。“即使我对我的丈夫做出不贞的事实，神也能原谅我吗？”  
“只要你在神父前忏悔——”  
“我从不忏悔，村上。”寡妇抬起头，漂亮的下颌线像是锋利的武士刀，在神父的心头上划了一道小口，来自尘世的酒精从这里进入，蛊惑神父做出不齿的举动。“我从未忏悔。”  
“如今我必在她所爱的眼前显露她的丑态，必无人能救她脱离我的手。”  
《旧约》荷西阿书，第二章第四节，2：10。神父闭上那双令人称赞的眼睛，跪在年轻的寡妇前，小声念着今天的祷告词。 “我也必使她的宴乐、节期、月朔、安息日，并她的一切大会，都止息了。  
“我也必毁坏她的葡萄树和无花果树，就是她说‘这是我所爱的给我为赏赐’的。我必使这些树变为荒林，为田野的走兽所吃。  
我必追讨她素日给诸巴力烧香的罪，那时她佩带耳环和别样妆饰，随从她所爱的，却忘记我。”这是耶和华说的。  
“后来我必劝导她，领她到旷野，对她说安慰的话。  
她从那里出来，我必赐她葡萄园，又赐她亚割谷作为指望的门。她必在那里应声，与幼年的日子一样，与从埃及地上来的时候相同。”  
耶和华说：“那日你必称呼我伊施(我夫)，不再称呼我巴力(我主)。 ”  
03  
“伊施是什么。”寡妇还是神志不清，他也想蹲下来，然后靠在孤独无助的神父肩头上。“微子？你的女人？【伊施ishi与微子同音】她那里有我好嘛......”  
神父的手里攥着的十字架掉在地上，换成了寡妇柔软的脸庞。装着昂贵红酒的酒杯被打翻，白色硬皮封面的圣经由粗糙的木浆和绵纸做成，紫红色的酒液体直接沁进封皮，空气里弥漫着淡淡的酒香。  
“她会比我更爱你嘛？”寡妇替神父解开了赛璐璐的硬质圆领，银质的十字架项链还挂在神父胸前，“呆子，回答我啊。”  
他无法回答寡妇的问题，只是不做声。他不敢亵渎神，他也不敢——  
“我知道你很想要……”他靠在神父身上，细腻洁白的手指像是在拆礼物一样，想要解开他身上的系的死死腰带。“呜……好难……”  
“如今我必在她所爱的眼前显露她的丑态，必无人能救她脱离我的手。”  
“你知道我是谁嘛？”  
“伊施……”  
04  
神应当原谅他的所作所为。  
神嘉奖了神父做的事情，给予了神父能再次登门拜访的机会。他使寡妇平息了在丈夫死后的无人倾诉的苦恼。每天下午三点，神父会抱着圣经准时出现在寡妇门前，然后教他如何说英语。  
神父的教导很成功，当寡妇每念出一个单词，他将会获得来自神父的嘉奖——一个吻，或者是一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。他发现寡妇是如此的甜美诱人，就像是软嫩多汁的无花果，剥开带着一点韧性的紫色表皮，露出里面挤满花蕾的果肉，每一口都是软嫩多汁，和寡妇白皙的躯体上留下的吻痕一样，都带着来自神父的祝福。不同于那天下葬的晚上，双方都出于酒精的冲动而失去理智做爱，此后的每一场性爱都是没有理由的，是基于神父的冲动和寡妇的默许，他沉溺于这场只有性没有爱的午后。那是村上神父最开心的一段时光，当他老了之后回想起来那几个月无论阴沉晴朗的午后，横山先生留给他太多的触动。  
成熟的寡妇是他的性爱教师，而木讷的村上神父教会他如何说英语。他们彼此学习探究，最后达到高潮。  
05  
被压抑的太久的神父在寡妇身上找到了太多的真理，他开始将一些异物塞入寡妇体内，后来的每一次性爱尺度越来越大，完事以后寡妇总是阴沉着脸不愿意搭理神父。正好丧期过完后几周，许久闭门不出的寡妇第一次参加了派对，这也是神父在他家吃到的第一次闭门羹。  
神父等到了半夜才等到他回来。他身上带着别人的烟草味，香水味，还有他自己的酒精味。醉醺醺的打开了家门，完全无视了从下午一直蹲在他家门口村上神父。  
神父跟着进门，看着寡妇脱掉高跟鞋，将随身携带的小包丢在沙发上，熟练的拉开背后的拉链然后趴在沙发上沉沉睡去。  
此后很多天都是这样过去。像是又回到平行线上，但是神父不想要这样回到平行线上去，他想在寡妇身上索求更多，他像是在其他国家遇见过的那些富有又猥琐的传教士，想要将这种隐秘的事情贯彻到底，这或许是神职人员的通病，也或是神从未约束过的地带。  
于是神父选在一个乌云密布的午后再次拜访了寡妇。他以为会是这段只有性存在的关系延续下去的神奇诀窍，但在寡妇心里这是他妈的该死的精虫上脑，也是他们两个关系结束的最好契机。  
最后寡妇躺在柔软的床上，没有抬眼看向神父，再也没有称呼过他为“村上君”或者是更加亲昵的“信酱”。  
“一切都结束了。”寡妇点燃了烟，用英语说给神父听。  
“我不想再继续了，请你体面的离开吧。”


	3. god bless you part.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 村上信五知道，总有一天他会失去寡妇。但是没想到如此的彻底，在他们认识三年又过去一年后，他们的关系到此结束。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仁慈的神会原谅你的罪过。  
配合BGM:Every Other Freckle–Atl-J 食用更佳

06  
寡妇礼貌的将神父请出门外，连关门的声音都带着一贯的礼貌，给足了神父面子。但是他依旧不知道为什么寡妇会选择分开。  
在性与爱的地界里，村上神父是无知的，他宛如一个刚刚学会蹒跚学步的孩童，无知且又无畏。于是他为了学习如何去爱，学习如何同这些女人较劲，他在酒吧里和男人学习关于如何让女人投怀送抱，转眼间这条街上最妖艳的妓女休金斯代替寡妇解开村上神父的腰带，扒下他白色的裤子和同样无趣的内裤，替他做着吃力不讨好的口活。  
“五十块一次，没有折扣。即使你是教会神父我也没看见你对我说过几句好话，抹大拉的玛利亚都出来了，你嘴巴里还能蹦出什么好话来?”妓女躺在她自己住的廉价旅馆床上抽着烟，手上艳俗的红色指甲油脱落了不少，但看样子她还是没有打算重新在做一个。神父乖乖拿出钱包，识趣地拿出绿色的纸钞交给妓女。休金斯不耐烦的点了点钱，虽然就那么几张纸钞，但是也够她在这里住上一段时间。  
“见了鬼了，为什么我和你睡在一张床上?”  
“还不是他妈的该死的钱!”妓女休金斯拼命捂住自己胸上的红痕，顾不住自己下面已经肿起来的阴唇灌满了属于他的精液。“安全词——安全词!!!可以了，求求您了……神父，我不想再继续了……”  
“那就说出来……安全词。”他沙哑低沉的声音宛若来自天堂，可是恶魔扼住了他的咽喉，说出来的每一个单词都过于残忍。神父收起定制的软鞭，爱抚着妓女的阴蒂，他知道这是寡妇身上没有的东西，但是只要轻轻地——  
施加那么一点点压力，妓女在他面前打开的阴道将会划出漂亮的弧线——  
“w……whore——”  
“乖孩子。”  
他解开妓女休金斯身后的手铐，这是他找这个街区每天靠着酗酒度日的警察手上得到的，做为两个男人之间的小秘密，村上神父可以无限制的使用这副手铐，不受任何的限制。  
07  
自从村上神父登门拜访过横山寡妇后，他开展了全新的业务，开始在夏季炎热的午后为宅在家里的家庭主妇们进行布道施教的工作。他们一般选择在丈夫们外出的午后三点，酷暑刚刚消退了一点，树荫也会罩着在下面苟且的身影，光是通过身形妄自揣测是谁家的谁在一起是如此的艰难。即使村上神父在那个令人怀疑的时间点敲响隔壁家漆成白色的木门，度过漫长的一个半小时，但从未有证据证明某段时间杨树街社区陡升的生育率贡献来自于博爱的神父。  
因为神父找到迷途的羔羊都愿意为他保守秘密，吞下提前准备好的神秘小药片，或者得知神父的秘密之时，提前给自己做好一系列的措施。饥渴的女人只会为情所困，而来自神父突然的登门拜访就是女人们最好的慰藉。  
与此同时，那位喜爱穿着女装的横山先生也改头换面，将自己蓄了三年的长发剪成时兴的男子样式，开始在时装杂志上订购最流行的西服套装，开始抛头露面，出现在各个派对上尽情饮酒——这和本社区其他的寡妇格格不入，那些寡妇羞于颜面，组织了一场没有横山寡妇的下午茶聚会，开始用村上神父教给她们福音造谣这个男人当着她们的面勾引其他社区一位从未谋面、素不相识的年轻男士，并且将他拖入灌木丛行那种，苟且，淫乱，的事情。  
村上神父从那些寡妇只言片语的忏悔里拼出了一个故事。  
故事里的人犹如撒旦附体，违背道德伦理，破坏社会规则十恶不赦，而这位先生只是替他那位年轻多金而又早逝的丈夫打理事业，实际上他在情爱上的造诣可能还不如村上神父的一半。他们在一起的时间宛若两个流派之间严肃的学术讨论，彼此之间爆发着张力，为着某一个敏感点争执不下。他是爱慕着横山寡妇的，可是寡妇心里没有可怜的村上神父。  
他们还会在公共场合见面，社交礼仪简化到只有点头。彼此之间连声简单的早晚问安都没有。  
故事本来到这里应该戛然而止划上完美的句号，可是那些单独拉扯孩子长大的寡妇们暴力地敲响了他的忏悔室后的小门。  
“神父——”她们将照片摔在这片社区最有威慑力最有发言权的神父面前，仿佛他也是刚刚成年没多久温柔缱绻由她们拉扯大的小羊羔一样。  
一个身型体格和他差不多的混血儿。他记得的，是住在寡妇对面公寓里的小孩，给寡妇送了三年的牛奶，看向横山寡妇的目光总是那么赤裸不加掩饰。  
“她一定是个妓女!是个下贱的婊子!是撒旦派来蛊惑这些孩子的!神父!你一定要救救他——”  
他的目光像是在床上怜悯他的玩伴一样。他伸出手来抚摸她的头颅。  
“我会的。”  
08  
这是村上神父最后一次登门拜访横山寡妇。  
他们坐在沙发上，电视里放着俏皮的喜剧节目，村上神父的左手边搭着今天早上送来的报纸，横山寡妇右手边放着精致的骨瓷茶具，茶汤倒映出他白净的脸庞。  
“神父。”  
“……横山先生。”  
他换了个更生疏的称呼，虽然之前神父在外面这样称呼横山寡妇，但在这栋房子里从未这样。  
他知道从那天没有经过寡妇允许侵犯他起他们的关系走向完蛋，而在炎热午后进行布道施教的工作也只是为了消磨时间，寻找一个像横山寡妇那样在床上那么淫荡在屋子外面又风情万种的代替品。  
代替品。是的，仅此而已。  
多年之后他找到了那么一个像横山寡妇那样的人，宛若一个模子刻出来的那样，可惜因为对方的年龄和自己相差太多而放弃。  
或许他这辈子也无法找到。只有寡妇，是的，只有寡妇是他胸口的那点朱砂痣，唯独不能再老去后拿出来与别人说道的消遣，他和妓女和其他饥渴的寡妇未婚少女不一样，他端庄圣洁，他低俗下贱。  
“她们和我说了。”  
“什么事？”他同样白净的手指握住精致的茶壶，为神父沏茶。  
“关于那个可怜的男孩。”  
茶杯落在骨碟上，寡妇的语气带上一丝不悦。“神父，你能拒绝一个孩子求知的愿望吗？”  
“我不能……”村上信五叹气，或许神父在这栋房子外的世界是个强硬的右派，支配着所有人的身体和心灵，但是进入这栋白房子之后，他开始被这个穿着女人衣服的日本男人软化，不敢对他说一个“不”字。  
或许，横山裕是他臆想的神，神父是唯独不敢杵触来自神的旨意的。  
他叹息。  
“所以，你们……做了。”神父从来不在床笫之外的地方说污言秽语，他用“做了”来代替做爱这件事，用“做了”代替横山裕在他心里不贞的事实。  
可是，从和他上床的那一刻起，神父村上信五的贞洁和寡妇横山裕的贞洁一起荡然无存，一起随着事后烟烟消云散。  
“她们……她们委托我来请你搬出这条街道。”神父像是喝下了由最邪恶的巫女熬制出的最有特效的吐真剂，把那几个寡妇交代的真话一句句吐出来，如果村上信五是需要水才能活下去的人鱼，这些真话都将串成珍珠项链勒住他的脖子作为证供使他良心不安整夜失眠。  
“I will.”寡妇听完只是蹙眉，像是只是在发愁来了客人如何准备晚上的吃食一样风轻云淡。  
这是他们认识这么多年以来村上信五第一次听到他说英语，他原本以为横山裕只是英语不好，不愿意在他面前说蹩脚的英语。又突然想起他那个英年早逝又帅气多金的白人老公，可能都只是装出来的。  
包括在床上湿漉漉的眼睛，在喝醉之后他亲昵的称呼，包括他蹩脚的英语。  
村上信五知道，总有一天他会失去寡妇。但是没想到如此的彻底，在他们认识三年又过去一年后，他们的关系到此结束。  
09  
搬家的时候寡妇不在场，住在这条街末尾的热心神父跑过来帮忙，他热心地打听曾住在这里主人的消息，仿佛像是一个刚刚上任的新神父。一切都和最开始那样，即将搬进来一对新夫妻，对热心的神父的所作所为感到激动，邀请他做婚礼上的证婚人。  
神父也答应了新人的请求，为他们三年的婚姻做了祷告，丈夫则在结婚的第三年不幸去世，妻子则在结婚后的第四年生下一个孩子。  
神父为他做了洗礼，看着这个孩子，想起了一双同样湿漉漉的眼睛。  
“那就叫裕吧。”


	4. 【山田子】独占欲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好聚好散，丸山隆平。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 丸山隆平x安子 bg BE  
配合BGM:冷めたスープ–柴田淳 食用更佳

01  
“无休止的爱/无处安放的寂寞/没有好结局。”  
男人掐着指头念了一段川柳，他抬头看着我，“是不是不够好呢？安子？”  
“只要是maru酱写的，那一定最好的。”他的卷发一向打理得很好，无论谁去摸他的卷发都感觉像只大型泰迪犬，实际上也和真正的泰迪犬差不了多少。 开朗，好动，温柔——以及在床笫之间不加掩饰不加掩饰的暴戾。每当周末的朋友聚会，她们总是在羡慕我们相遇相知的故事，并且许愿找到和maru一样好的男人。  
三个月后，这个话题就成了禁忌。她们再也不会提起那个男人，和我。  
02  
我们的初次见面实在是普通不过，一场四人联谊，却因为另外一对男女临时取消而差点错过，在此之前我和maru已经交换过联系方式，却从未见过面。于是我在得知消息之后，主动地同他发了消息，表示歉意，没想到他回复信息的速度比我想象中更快。  
“欸......是这样吗？那么我可以约安子出来吃饭嘛，我知道有一家离车站很近很好吃的居酒屋，可以吗?”  
他的语气掌握得刚刚好，一分不多一分不少。即使拒绝了也不会显得太过失礼。我不知道出于什么样的理由居然同意了这个小小的请求。  
于是我们在灯光暧昧的居酒屋见面了。他操着一口软糯的京都腔说话，留着对于他来说正好合适的长卷发，亚麻质地的圆领衬衫上挂着一副对于我来说比较少见的金丝眼镜，当我仔细借着居酒屋的灯光打量他的时候却发现他比我想象中的更加颓废，像个不修边幅的流浪汉，但是又很好的将它控制在一定的范围内，让你记住这个人的脸，所有的一切都是他刻意安排好的。  
当时我以为他只是一个颓废，没有前途，满口政治文学的青年作家，后来才知道，他太懂如何让一个女人爱上他虚伪的内在，也太懂如何在很多人面前完美地游走，留下相同又不一样模糊的印象。  
他就是个骗子。会写诗的骗子。  
“欸？是sns的那个？《洄游记》的作者？鲑鱼丸？”无论谁听到都会很惊讶，他只是拿着铲子把大阪烧翻了个边，“对不起我是不是有点太激动了？”  
“没有没有，初次见面，我是丸山隆平，请多多指教了，安子。”  
03  
之后我们也会频繁的见面，互相发着消息，分享着自己的生活，抱怨无聊的工作和日常的琐碎，在那个灯光暧昧的居酒屋里看对了眼神借着酒精确定了之后，在love hotel里发生了关系。  
同他在一起堪称完美，每次在love hotel里做爱支付的费用都是他付，作为刚刚确认恋人关系的距离刚刚好。除开肉体与金钱以外就是荷尔蒙诱动的爱情。每周保持固定的见面次数，在sns上也宣布了热恋中的状态。 但是我们始终是这样。  
我曾在我的sns中间放过无数次我和丸山的合照，但是我从未出现在他的sns上，他连一个像素点也不愿意分给我。说是恋爱关系，不如说更像是打完炮就可以分道扬镳往不同路上走没有交集的炮友。  
我也从未发现他身边有其他女人的身影。  
我们一直保持着这个不上不下，不尴不尬的情人关系一直到了这个月月末。  
04  
我认识了他的朋友，从他嘴里要到了一个丸山家的地址，在京都的富人区。我在一个前天晚上下雨的早晨到了丸山君的家门口，门外的小铁门没有上锁，上面也的的确确写着“丸山”二字。  
我在没有按门铃的情况下径直走了进来，穿过有人精心打理的小花园，推开了他神秘的家门。  
屋子是以前老式的独栋别墅，里面的设计都保证和以前那种老房子别无二致，他家里比我想象中更大。我以为他会是那种住在公寓楼里的单身青年，一天到晚低着头码字，三分钟后拿出泡面唏哩呼噜的吃完丢进垃圾桶里，周末晚上准点到达派对现场吃他最喜欢的苹果派。  
我错了，我错的离谱。  
当我走上通往二楼的楼梯时，我听见了像是女人的啜泣声，以及的确是来自丸山的安慰。  
他也对我这么说过，可能是他对他的前任前前任都说过的废话，或许再多说一二三遍给其他的女孩子听也无妨。  
“没事的……生活不是给了你很多的惊喜吗？”  
我在丸山的注视下打翻了一盒精心准备好的便当，我一直记得穿着天蓝色纱裙的瘦削背影伏在丸山的怀里，他骨节分明的手拍在那个女人的光洁的背上，清晨的阳光透过窗帘，带着不真实的感觉。  
“一切都会没事的，仓子。”  
我慌不择路，跑出他家的独栋别墅，跑出可能会是他们谈情说爱的小花园，躲在早就定好的京都酒店嚎哭，三天没有去上班。  
手机关机打开之后，我收到了很多他的信息和电话，我一个都没有回复，自顾自的打开sns，想从他的文章里，他的照片中找到那个穿着天蓝色纱裙的瘦削背影。  
05  
分手这件事是我先说出口的。  
不同于我们经常见面的灯光暧昧的居酒屋，这一家咖啡厅最出名的就是他们家的冷淡工业风，冷气二十四小时不停歇的运送，即使刚刚煮出来的新鲜咖啡都可以在半个小时以内冷却完毕。  
丸山隆平比我想象中的晚到四十来分钟，比起我第一次见到他的时候更加像个颓废的青年作家了。桌上为他摆着的咖啡已经凉透了，再喝下去就是苦涩带着煤渣苦味的褐色药水了，于是他又点了一杯咖啡。  
“很抱歉，我来得太迟了，路上很堵。”  
“这里好像离情侣酒店挺近的。我记得有一家离这里也就五分钟。”丸山隆平点的咖啡一定要加方糖，可以不要牛奶，但是一定要糖。越多越好，三粒差不多，五粒正好。  
“安子......”  
“我想你一定是有什么误会。”  
小巧精致的咖啡勺碰撞着咖啡杯的杯壁发出尖锐的声响，我尽量克制住情绪，将私家侦探调查过后的文件推向丸山。  
“还能误会什么，丸，山，君。”  
“你们不是在一起了吗？”  
06  
我没有想到之后事情会走向失控的状态，那天穿着天蓝色纱裙的女孩子出现在我的家门口，她的身上带着酒精味，在凌晨两点用力敲响我的房门，在即将被邻居投诉和被警察带走的时候我打开了门。  
“是我，八云仓子。”她的声音听起来比丸山更加低沉，和那天不一样，感觉像个正在经历变声期的男孩子。我才注意到在这样冷的秋天她还穿着夏季的水手制服，站起来的身高甚至比丸山更高一点。“对不起。”  
我心里已经准备好了一万句如何让她羞愧而又肮脏下流的话语，结果因为她蹲的太久导致站起来腿麻一个踉跄撞进我怀里而统统作罢。  
我已经查过了，她叫八云仓子，今年读高三，在大阪读一个很有名气的女子高中，里面的学生都很有钱，可能是丸山的钱，也有可能是别的男人的钱。  
她只有十七岁，还是个未成年。  
“安子，对不起......是我错了，原谅我好不好？”她直接含住我的耳垂，像是面对一个有钱的男人那样摇尾乞怜。她和丸山在一起的时候是不是也会这样呢？  
“我错了……”  
她趴在我身上，关上门，想要索求更多。是吻?还是爱?或者是女人的身体?  
那一天晚上我没有睡觉，跪在卫生间的马桶前疯狂呕吐，一直到最近得了蛀牙却因为贫穷而不敢治疗的牙齿掉下来方才作罢。  
丸山隆平比我想象中的更加恶心我。  
07  
因为连续多次请假，我被公司警告了一次，还再早退强行休假就直接开除。我没有想到过八云仓子这个名字可能是假的。穿着裙子的就一定是女人，而作家一定就是忧郁不问世事的好人。  
我们需要谈谈，需要坐下来好好互相恶心对方，撕的头破血流。最好争执过后在sns控诉他是一个玩弄人感情的基佬，是一个在GAY吧跳艳舞的下流坯子，是一个谈过众多女友还对未成年人恋恋不忘的变态。  
我不敢向朋友倾诉，害怕朋友的朋友会告诉他我像菟丝子般的爱，顺带介绍一下我的前任前前任和那些男孩是怎么样离开我的。  
我躲在浴室里，任由热水放满浴缸，我可能是失去了丸山隆平之后的每一天都过得太累了，可能需要好好泡个热水澡，再吃安眠药好好睡一觉就好了。  
当我睁开眼的时候却是第三天的傍晚，曾经艳羡过我的朋友坐在床边，背后有心跳监测仪的声音，看到我睁眼之后叫来了医生。在帘子后头窃窃私语，像是在讨论我的不幸。  
我听见还有丸山隆平的声音。是他先发现我的，安眠药陪着红酒服下后我给他发了一则意味不明的消息，他从我们相熟的朋友处得知了我的过往，进而担心我的安全，深夜开车赶到我住着的公寓，拜托房东打开门，从浴室里面抱着湿漉漉的我赶往医院。  
“对不起。”他垂着头进来。“一切都是我的错，我们能重新开始吗？”  
我不知道垃圾桶放在哪个位置，直接就吐在了地上，朋友看着我也是毫无办法，只能叫来了护工帮忙打扫卫生。  
“算了，等你出院了我们再好好聊聊吧。”他背过身离开，站在帘子外和朋友聊天。  
08  
“他是有真心想过要好好对你的。”朋友端着热乎的粥放上桌，“他是真心的，那个女孩子不是后面还来找过你吗？”  
“丸山说让她自己去道歉，本来他们的关系比较单纯，只是以前住在附近的邻居，被人家女孩子当哥哥看的，那天是她失恋了才那么安慰她，要是说错了什么话被你听到了，可能也是他的无心之举。”  
我只是望着葡萄糖注射液的瓶子，没有说话。  
或许说的是真话，或许又是在诓骗我和朋友，毕竟他撒过的谎太多了，他根本不是什么好人，那个女孩子可能是他一时心善找到的援交女，而不是所谓的青梅竹马。  
出院后，我剪了个短发，丸山隆平听到消息后也选择在周末拜访。他带来了一束花，是黄色的玫瑰。  
嫉妒，祝福亦或是道歉。  
我收下了花束，当着他的面插在盛满水的花瓶里。  
丸山隆平挑黄玫瑰真好看啊，他挑的什么花都很好看，我都很喜欢。茶壶里装着可可和茶杯一起端上桌，他说好像在谁的家里见过这一套，问我是不是中古店收过来的。  
“我恰好认识那个主人。”  
“好巧，丸山君，为什么天底下总有那么多的巧合呢？”我不太喜欢喝茶，每次出门不是咖啡就是可可，但是在认识丸山隆平之后，我开始试着喝茶，然后整夜整夜失眠，在大晚上发消息和他抱怨。   
“或许整个世界就是由人和巧合构成的吧。”  
“就像是你和我，或者是我和……我和其他人。”  
我知道他想说仓子的名字，想证明她是何其的无辜。可是在我眼睛里，容不下一粒沙子，容不下青梅竹马，容不下除开丸山隆平以外的其他人。  
如果误会再深一点，如果我们最后手挽手进入婚姻的坟墓了，如果出现的是其他女人不是八云仓子。  
——那我们分开的方式会更加的不体面，我不仅要构陷出现在丸山隆平身边的女人，还要织罗一个罪名让丸山隆平后悔，最后完全离不开我的身边，事事都需要我来帮他做决定。  
当丸山隆平幡然醒悟的那一天我会问他，“喜欢上我，后悔吗？”  
我希望是后悔的。  
我已经在心里杀死丸山隆平上百次，可是我不敢真正的动手，虽然我很想买一个巨大的冰柜让他躺在里面，可是我不敢让他一个人蜷缩在里面，那里实在是太黑太冷了。  
人就坐在我的眼前，安眠药躺在壁橱里面。我可以争取一个每天回家与他共眠的机会，或者就此放手，和我的前任前前任一样，永远再见，再也不见。  
“安子?”  
“我在。”  
“或许是我的不对……对不起，我不后悔。”  
“……喜欢你不是一件令人后悔的事情，即使结局闹得很难看很难堪，但是我从来没有想过背叛，我不祈求你一定要原谅我，我只想要好聚好散。”  
09  
如果他不这么对我说话，可能是个好结局了。  
“好聚好散。”丸山隆平这么对我说。  
我躲在衣柜里面哭，那些曾经穿给丸山隆平看的衣服我全部收进衣柜里面，现在它们陪着我的尸体一起腐烂，想象着丸山隆平抱着我和我一起睡在冰柜里，抱着缥缈虚伪的梦一起从此长眠。  
喜欢他不是一件痛苦的事情，而我这些因嫉妒疯长的爱将他杀死才是。  
好聚好散，丸山隆平。


End file.
